Kid Icarus: Pit and Link
Kid Icarus: Pit and Link is a multiplayer fanon game starring Pit himself and Link from the'' Legend of Zelda'' series. It takes place 1 year after Uprising and the time between Majora's Mask and Twihlight Princess. Link has found Navi. Tatl and Tael come with him. Pit has recieved the power of flight for himself. Dark Pit teaches Pit how to read throughout the game. Major Characters: *Pit *Dark Pit *Palutena *Viridi *Hades *Link *Navi *Tatl *Tael Major Enemies: *Ganondorf *Chaos Kin *Regenade King New Weapon Types *Swords *Shields *Masks *Fairies Story Dark Pit now lives at Palutena's palace. Pit accidentely obtains the power of flight when Palutena and Viridi activate it at the same time. Pit is tutored by Dark Pit. Link has found Navi, Tatl and Tael. He left Hyrule on a vacation. He reaches Angel Land by a portal in a hole, only to have everything exept for his Gilded Sword and Hylian Shield stolen by regenade Underworlders. Hades is revived, and he has joined Pit. Areas Prolouge After a month of spending time in Skyworld, Pit decides to go fly outside. Palutena sets up targets outside to teach Pit the basics. After shooting each target, he melees them off their platrorms. After practice, Pit goes below to That First Town. Pit passes by, and eventually finds a treasure chest containing the Strange Ocarina. Suddenly, a boy with a green tunic suddenly attacks Pit. After hurting him a lot, he surrenders. He introduces himself as Link. Link says his belongings exept his sword and shield were stolen from him, including the Ocarina of Time. Pit is given the choice to give the ocarina to him or not. Saying no will result in a second fight with Link. After giving Link the ocarina, he confirms it is his. Three balls of light appear from the sky. Link says that they are fairies and their names are Navi(blue), Tatl(yellow) and Tael(purple). They helped them in the past. Link reveals that he is from a different dimention. Palutena says that they should let him stay. Due to Link's Hylian nature, he hears Palutena, and he asks Pit how he is talking to a goddess. Pit reveals he is an angel, and tells him to keep it a secret to everybody. Link has a flashback of Princess Zelda, and he remembers Zelda's Lullaby. He unknowingly pays it on his ocarina. Pit hears it and wakes Link up. Palutena extracts the two of them. After the prolouge, Link notices an owl statue in a weird treasure chest during Pit's harp lesson. He can't open it (Link can't open angel chests; Pit can't open large wooden chests). After Pit finishes, he opens it and gets the Owl Stone. Link can use it to warp to, talk to, and teach Pit (Pit's fairy). Link has a flashback of an enlarged owl stone, and he remembers the Song of Soaring. He wakes up and teaches Pit the song. The song allows Link to teleport to Pit, and Pit to create Link portals. It has another use that will be explained later. Area 1 Link has Pit return to where they met. On the way, he is ambushed by strange beings called chuchus. He wipes out half of them before more of them come out of nearby rocks, these ones covered in a rock shield. After 10 minutes of not being able to hurt them, Pit realizes he has to get rid of the rock shield before he can hurt them. He uses a Bomber Arm (from Uprising) to blow up the rocks, then takes care of the rest of them with a First Blade (also from Uprising.) He eventually gets to where he met Link and finds the Unusual Sword. He also comes across a humanoid monster called a Bulbin riding a piglike creature called a Bulbo. (this is the area's miniboss.) After he defeats them, he returns to Palutena's Temple only to find Link at the entrance. Link confirms that the sword Pit found was the Master Sword and that it belonged to Link, another Bulbin breaks in and steals it. (This is the boss of the area.) After Link and Pit defeat the Bulbin, a green man Link called Ganondorf appeared, said that Pit looked somewhat familiar to him and took the sword. Link explains what happened and had a flashback of him playing the Song of Healing when Tael notices that Pit was hurt in the fight. Link plays it and Pit was healed. The two rest before going after one of Ganondorf's boss minions. Category:Fanmade Game Category:Story Category:Kid Icarus: Pit and Link